


The five letters Jon sent to Sansa and the one letter Sansa sends back but never reaches him

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Series: Jonsa Week [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: Jon is among the English soldiers who are going to fight in World War I. He is writing letters to his pregnant wife Sansa at home, hoping to be home soon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jonsa week on tumblr.

_**I** _

_Dear Sansa,_

_Leaving you has been the hardest thing I’ve ever done. I am however with my friends and we will get through this together. Most of them have wives waiting for them too. We promised each other to make sure we would all make it home._

_We have no idea what they expect of us, but they need us to fight and that’s what we will do. They told us we’ll be home before Christmas. I’m already looking forward to it. I can’t wait to see your swollen belly by then._

_Take care of yourself and the little Snow you're carrying._

_Loads of love,_

_Jon_

_**II** _

_Dear Sansa,_

_Today we’ve won our first battle with the Germans. I can almost sense the end of the war now and I can’t wait to be home with you. I do hope that you’re still doing fine and that the baby is growing by the day. Yesterday had been hard, but I’ve been fighting for you and for the little Snow that will soon walk this earth._

_With you in my mind surviving became easy. I realized that if I wouldn’t survive, wouldn’t keep on fighting I wouldn’t see you ever again. I would never get to meet my son or daughter. I’ll be home before Christmas and then I will never leave you again._

_Take care of yourself and our little Snow._

_Loads of love,_

_Jon_

_**III** _

_Dear Sansa,_

_I would have wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas, but Christmas is lonely and dark without you by my side. Most of us are doing fine, but we’re stuck in a trench. I would have written you sooner if I had had the chance, but today is the first calm day in months. Maybe it’s because it’s Christmas and maybe that even means something on the battle field._

_Every time I am afraid to die I think of you. I think of your smile. I think of the glimmer in your eyes. I think of the little miracle you’re carrying with you. I think of our bright future and that I want nothing more than living it with you._

_Take care of yourself and the little one._

_Loads of love,_

_Jon_

_**IV** _

_Dear Sansa,_

_I don’t know how much time has passed since my last letter. Time has become a foreign concept and days and nights simply melt into one big darkness. The trench is filled with the dead bodies of my comrades and currently I have to share this little spot with a few rats. They seem to enjoy the smell a lot more than I do, but I’m holding on and trying to stay strong._

_For you. I’m holding on for you. I have no idea when I’ll get the chance to come home, but I hope it will be soon. I hope it will before our child is born. Our child isn’t born yet, I hope? Because I want to be there for you and to welcome our littlest wolf into the world._

_Take care of yourself and our child._

_Loads of love,_

_Jon_

_**V** _

_Dear Sansa,_

_I wanted to write this letter before tomorrow. Tomorrow I will be among the soldiers crossing the nowhere to end this war for once and for all. Many others have tried before me, but I do hope that we can learn from the mistakes others have made. I just couldn’t sit here doing nothing any longer. Doing nothing won’t get me home to you and that’s where I want to be._

_Maybe you’ve given birth already when this letter reaches you. I’m sorry that I couldn’t be there, but I’m going to make up for it, I promise. When I come home I will give the both of you a kiss for every day I have been away from you, for every day I should have been there but couldn’t be._

_Take care of yourself and baby Snow._

_Loads of love,_

_Jon_

_**VI** _

_Dear Jon,_

_Months have passed since your last letter and I’ve started to worry about you. We’ve heard horrible stories about the circumstances you endure and I would love to hear from you that you are fine, that you are still alive, that you are still planning on coming home as soon as possible. There is so much I need to share with you, so much I want to share with you._

_The most important thing is the wonderful baby boy who is currently sleeping in my arms while I’m writing down these words. I haven’t decided on a name yet, because I think that is something we should do together. Please, write me soon again._

_Take care of yourself and the piece of my heart you're carrying with you._

_Loads of love,_

_Sansa_


End file.
